An American at Hogwarts
by phoenixlover
Summary: For the first time in history an American is going to Hogwarts. She and Harry have the same kind of past. Can they save each other?


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own anything, come to think of it.

Summary:AU Harry is abused by the Dursleys. A new friend comes to Hogwarts with a dark streak. She is sent to protect Harry but Harry must save her first. Warning: child abuse, cutting, drug/alcohol use, bad language

Hermoine Granger ran in to the Great Hall looking hard at the Gryffindor table for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Finally spotting the two, she sat down beside Ron. "Hi, Ron. Hi,Harry." Seeing that no response was coming she smiled and shook her head. 'Why can boys never hear or see anything when their talking about Quidditch.' she thought to herself. So with the smile still on her face, Hermione, in the loudest voice possible, tried again. "Hello, Ron, Harry!" Harry jumped and dropped his fork while Ron covered his ears. Ron looked at her. "What'd you have to be so loud for? And what do you look so happy about?" "Have you heard the rumors?" Not waiting for an answer, she whispered. "An American student is coming to Hogwarts." The boys looked at Hermione in shock. When Harry finally recovered he asked, "That's never happened before, has it?" Slowly Ron shook his head. "No, it hasn't." A few seconds later "Wait a minute. If it was true and I mean if, why now? There's only two months of the term left." Ron sat back with an amazed grin that he had thought of it. Harry nodded in agreement. "That's true, 'Mione." Hermione shook her head. She smiled even wider. " She's not starting until next term, but she'll be moving here next month. If what I heard is true," she paused and began to look serious, "She's only 16 but she's supposed to be a really powerful witch. I also heard that she wants to meet us." Hermione looked at her watch. "We better hurry if we want to be on time for class." As three of them stood to leave, Draco Malfoy strode by talking to his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "As I was saying before, my best friend will be arriving next term. My father was very close friends with her foster parents. We have been nearly inseparable for 14 years. Let me tell you, when she arrives things are going to change around here." Ron waited till they were out of earshot and looked at Harry. "Great, just what we need. Another slimy snake to insult us." With that the trio walked to class, each of them silently wondering if the rumors were true.

As the day wore on Hermione got more curious about the things she had heard. On her way to Transfiguration class, she decided to do something about it. Seconds after Professor McGonagall completed roll call, Hermione's hand shot in the air. McGonagall had heard the rumors, she knew what was coming. "Yes, Miss Granger." McGonagall sighed. "Are the rumors true that an American will be coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, clearly expecting an answer. A small smile played on the professors lips, "Miss Granger, in the five years you have been my student, I have never answered any questions involving rumors unless your safety was at risk. What, pray tell, do you think has changed that?" With a straight face she replied "I simply wanted to correct the rumors with facts." Ron and Harry, no longer able to contain themselves, burst out laughing. Soon the entire class was laughing. Professor McGonagell waited for the students to regain their composure. "Today we will be transfiguring hedgehogs into pincushions."

The next month seemed to fly. The combination of homework, longer classes and studying for OWLs left little time to think about silly rumors. It was a Friday afternoon in Transfiguration and with just a few more classes it would be the weekend. As everyone was leaving for the next class, the Professor McGonagall announced "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you after classes. The password is acid pops." "Yes ma'am." Harry responded. Time, it seemed to them, had never moved slower. Finally, their last class was over. After they dumped their belongings in the dorm, they proceeded to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron was confused. "I don't get it. What's he want to see us for? We've been good this term." "Professor McGonagall would have said something." said Hermione. Harry spoke up "You think it's about the rumors?"

"It makes sense. I mean it is the end of the month."Hermione smiled. Their pace quickened at the prospect of meeting an American witch. They were running by the time they reached the gargoyle. "Acid pops." said Ron " I remember these stairs being faster." When the three of them stood at the office door they heard Dumbledore in conversation with a voice that had a faint but clearly English accent. Their faces dropped in disappointment. They were so sure that they were meeting an American witch. Dumbledore called out to them " Enter. Please sit down and join us. Would anyone care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore took note of disappointment on their young faces as they refused. "I take it your not happy to be here?" " No, no, it's not that." Hermione stressed. "It's just..." her voice faded. "I do believe that your charges are unimpressed with my accent." The three of them jumped at the sound of her voice, not at all what they expected. Harry thought, 'What a pretty voice, but I do wish we were meeting an American. But who ever this girl is, she must be important for us to be able to meet her. The least I can do is show some respect.' Dumbledore had a look of amusement on his face. "Tell me, what did you expect to happen? To meet an American perhaps?" Harry replied "Well, there were rumors sir." " In that case, allow me to introduce Miss Victory Andrews, from America." Harry's eyes darted to Victory wanting to take in all her could. Victory was laid back in her chair with her feet on the desk, Wearing black clothes under unbuttoned black robes, he took note of her wand, which was in some kind of holster. He made his way up to her face. Shoulder length, light brown hair. By the way her nose crooked it had been broke a couple times. It's still cute though. he thought. Victory raised her head and locked eyes with Harry. He gasped in surprise. Her eyes were purple and deep down there was something else but he couldn't tell what.

Dumbledore claimed their attention. "I'm going to be blunt. Victory has come here because of you, Harry. Please allow Ms. Andrews and me to complete our stories before speaking. Victory's mother while not a seer, began to have dreams shortly before giving birth. A few months ago these dreams came to Victory. What did her mother see? A sixteen year old Victory protecting the-boy-who-lived. In a moment, Victory will tell her story. I would like to add that think you and Victory will have much in common." "We do?" Victory sat up and crossed her legs. "Yes we do, Harry. More than I want to admit. This all started with Mum so I'll start with her. My parents were born and raised in England. They refused to leave because of Voldemort. I can say his name, I have no fear of him. While my mother was pregnant with me Death Eaters came to our house and tried to torture my mother to death with the crutaius curse. That's where I got this." She pulled her hair back to show them a scar on her neck. It looked like a dark cloud. "In letters I found, she said it was because of me she lived. My father had friends in America, so we moved. I was born on May 15, 1980. Mum's big idea to name me Victory Fortune, so I'd never forget my destiny was that I'd have the fortune of helping good to victory." She pause and looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. She closed her purple eyes and drew a deep breath. "The Death Eater's killed my parents on October 28, 1981. Without a family, I was placed in the care of a family in England. They were worse that Death Eaters. See my parents went to Hogwarts. Mum was in Gryffindor and Dad was in Slytherin. My god parents hated me and wished me dead. I was only allowed one friend, who's father was friends with my god parents.An English boy who is currently attending Hogwarts. I wasn't allowed to attend school. They chose to teach me themselves." Dumbledore interrupted. "I think that's enough for on day. Being too old for sorting and being born of different houses, Victory chose Gryffindor." Ron spoked up. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid for a minute that you were that git friend Malfoy's been going on about." Harry tried to explain. "Draco Malfoy is a boy in Slythern. We don't really get along. Have you ever heard of him?" "We've met." Dumbledore started once more."As you see Harry, you two have a lot in common. I would like to see the four of you become friends. A friendship, I believe, could help the two of you deal with some of the problems you share. Harry, I have known Victory for 16 years and haven't seen a smile in 15 of those. I do miss seeing it." Victory stood "And the arrangements I made for summer are okay?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where my rooms are." Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her down stairs. " My friend doesn't know I'm here so don't tell anyone. Well here we are. The password is dragon. You all are welcome here anytime, just let yourselves in. I truly hope we can all be friends." and with that she went inside. Harry was lost in thought walking back to the common room. He was still smiling. Ron couldn't pass up the moment. "Hey, 'Mione. You know when Harry looked in Victory's eyes. I think he got lost. I think he's sweet on her." Hermione laughed and agreed. Harry's face turned red. "What? You two have gone nutters. There's so much pain in her eyes." Over the next month very all became very close. Harry and Victory were by far the closest. Harry had decided to leave his things with Victory over the summer. "Be good you guys. Harry if you need anything let me know." The train whistle blew and they boarded, going straight to a window to wave good bye to Victory. Victory who had very important business do attend to, didn't ride the train so she waved bye, knowing she'd see them soon.


End file.
